


that's my desire

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, Smut, and also, and other violence stuff, brian is older here, but i dont know how graphic it's gonna get, clubowner!dowoon, it happens in 1945, jae will wear a lot of berets, littlebrother!dowoon, mobster!brian, musician!jae, musician!wonpil, righthandman!sungjin, that's all for now, there's gonna be blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: brian can't help it, he's always been drawn to pretty things, pretty people, pretty everything. and jae? jae is the prettiest of them all.(or, the gangster au nobody asked for but i wrote anyway)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know where this is going, like, i have a plan for this but idk if i'll follow it. anyway, the short chapter is short as fuck, but i need to see if anyone will want this shit to exist before i go and actually put my blood sweat and tears into it. anyway, maybe i'll upload it the following week. also, title is from that's my desire by frankie laine. that's the song jae is singing.

 

his clothes still carry the smell of blood, the thought of having to throw them away saddens him. the man sighs, letting the gun gently fall on the desk. he thinks about how fun this last kill has been. how the man plead for his life, how he promised he wouldn’t share any more secrets with the enemy, how he did it for the money. a knock pulls him back from his thoughts.

“enter, sungjin!” he says, not looking up to greet the man.

“i don’t understand why you insist on doing the dirty job, brian! you are the boss here, you should let the others take care of the killing!” sungjin exclaims, taking a seat on the couch next to his desk.

“where would the fun be in that, dear sungjin? if i don’t show up to kill the traitors, people would get the wrong idea!” the man, brian, argues back.

“we can’t have you roam the streets covered in blood--” sungjin starts.

“there were just a few drops, for fuck’s sake!”

“where the police could get you! i know we have jinyoung who can get your ass out, but he is only human, brian! he could lose his job!” sungjin’s on his feet now, face red and hands gesturing widely.

“he wouldn’t lose anything,” the man shakes his head, throwing the gun to the other, “you know i would make sure of that.”

he catches the gun easily “i know, but you still nee--”

“have you heard that dowoon hired someone new?”

“brian--” sungjin threatens, but he is cut short as the brunette stands up.

“i just want to see them! maybe take them on a ride, a trip,” he winks at his friend, “who knows?” taking his hat with him, he leaves the room.

with a sigh and a shake of his head, sungjin follows him.

 

* * *

 

they went to their spot as soon as they arrived, sungjin only stopping at the bar to tell mark, the bartender, to send something their way. dowoon has been the one to bring them their drinks. he takes a seat next to brian.

“you know, brother dear,” brian says as soon as he takes the glass from him, “the boss shouldn’t do any of the dirty work.” sungjin rolls his eyes from his place next to the new guest.

“that should apply to you too, hyung.” dowoon smiles at his brother, clincking their glasses together.

brian downs his is one go. he nods to the stage, where kim wonpil is playing a soft tune on the piano. “when is the new singer going to show themselves, woonie?”

“why, you do not like wonpil’s song?” dowoon asks, a smirk visible on his lips.

sungjin stopped paying attention to their conversation a while ago, instead focusing on the pianist.

“the song? delightful, brother dear! you just know that _i_ would never touch something of _yours_ , right, sungjin?”

the elder nods, eyes not leaving the figure on the stage as he stands up and bows to the public. dowoon smiles at sungjin, placing his hand on his thigh. brian frowns at the scene in front of him, feeling like he is missing something.

he can’t say anything about it, for the lights dim and someone else steps on the stage. the man stands tall, leaning a bit to speak into the microphone. he is dressed like one of those kids that have read too many magazines from france, a black roll-neck, that, from where brian is seated, he can tell that is a lot less tighter than the ones he usually sees; a pair of black, high-waisted pants, which is again unusual, only the beret, yellow in color, the rounded glasses and his mismatched socks matching to the actual profile of a beatnik.

brian smiles. the boy (man?) looks adorable. he wants to ask dowoon more about him, but he is interrupted again when the boy starts talking, “hello, i’m jae, this is my first time performing and, yeah, i hope you will enjoy it.” the crowd applauds, already loving the young man.

he turns to the band behind him, signaling them that they can begin. a trumpet starts, before the song morphs into something softer, something akin to a lullaby. jae begins to sing, and brian is taken aback with how beautiful his voice sounds, how well it fits the song.

_To spend one night with you in our old rendezvous,  
And reminisce with you that's my desire. _

brian turns to his brother, only to see him glancing at him, a knowing look in his eyes. ‘i know’, he mouths, turning back to his discussion with sungjin.

he downs another glass, jae still singing in the background, the smell of blood still on him. brian can’t wait to find out more about the singer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back and they just met but boy, brian has it bad. also, i just thought that i want brian to be a bit, teeeeeny tiny bit older than jae, so like 3 maybe 4 years

 

he waits for jae to finish his performance, waits until everyone’s attention is on the girl dancing on stage, to go backstage to meet the young man. he is greeted by wonpil, who gives him a smile as he nods and walks past him to where dowoon (and sungjin) might be.

brian finds jae in front of a mirror, with the boy fixing his beret. they make eye contact, and jae turns around, giving him a bored look. brian notices he is taller than him.

“yes?” the blonde asks, taking in the way brian is dressed.

“i’m brian kang,” he throws him a charming smile, moving to greet him, “your performance was astonishing. almost like an angel came to show us what we, as sinful creatures, cannot have.”

jae sighs, not bashing an eye at the compliments. “look, i’m busy right now, so, if you could move aside.” he says and with that he exits the room, not sparing the man another look.

brian is left there, stunned, as he realizes that even befriending the younger might be a challenge. he smiles, going back to his table. he’s never been a person to back down from one.

 

* * *

 

jae has been talking with mark when wonpil approaches him, empty glass in his hand, cheeks a bit rosy, shirt untucked. he smiles at jae, blinding him for just a moment.

“what did brian want?” he asks as he takes the chair next to jae.

“you know him? he probably wanted to fuck, i didn’t give him the chance to speak.” the elder says, taking a sip from his cocktail.

wonpil whistles, looking at him as if he had taken part in stopping the war. “i’m impressed, hyung. to think you would do that on your first day.”

“do what?”

“reject the boss. he’s dowoonie’s big brother. he’s also a mobster, so if i find you dead someday i’ll know why.” wonpil clarifies. he has that smug look on his face, the same one he had when he told jae he had found him a job, cutting his search of almost five months short.

“i thought i did something worse,” jae lets out a breath of relief, “he’s just a guy who thinks that his hat gives him power. i’m so glad that i rejected him now.”

“yeah, it’s all fine and dandy, the fact that he could kill you and dispose of the body in .1 seconds is no big deal.” he rolls his eyes.

“he wouldn’t kill me, ok? he doesn’t seem like that type of guy.” jae shakes the other off, standing up. “anyway, i have to go, places need to be seen by me, songs need to be sung or whatever. have fun with mister boss-man, loser.” he gives wonpil a hug, a silent promise that he will take care, before finally leaving the club.

 

* * *

 

‘you should start off with something simple’, sungjin told him, ‘a rose, maybe a tiny gift to show him that you are interested.’

but brian does not understand the meaning of ‘simple’. for him, things have to be grand, especially if he is trying to court someone. but brian is also a romantic, so, as his first present, he sent him flowers.

so he has sungjin deliver him a bouquet of lavender roses a few days later, when they go back to _the day_. ‘love at first sight’, he read once. he chose them even though he knew that the younger would overlook their meaning. the message he attached to it was simple, just like sungjin said: ‘pretty flowers for a pretty angel’, signing it with just a b.

he doesn’t get a response, but, when they left the club, late at night he made sure to check the garbage for any sign of the flowers. when he doesn’t find them, he smiles. maybe he is on the right track.

 

* * *

 

wonpil smirks when he sees the flowers. jae huffs, but hugs them closer, smelling them for the nth time since he got them. no one ever gave him flowers, people always expecting him to be the one to give them, and he feels something.

when he catches sight of brian while on stage, he gives him a nod, small, but as he sees the grin on the other’s face, he knows he saw it. he unconsciously touches his beret, black this time.

the song the band is playing is muffled, something about men being two faced, _a worrisome thing who'll leave you to sing,_ but all jae can concentrate on is brian. brian with a frown on, brian as he shakes his head, brian as he mouths ‘only you, angel’.

and jae blushes, turns his head, and thinks if he’ll be able to survive this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, i know i changed their perspective a lot, like two times here, but i'm still trying to see how this should go. bear with me  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)  
> [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of a filler, but it’s still kind of important so yea. have fun

brian sighs as he looks at the jewelry in front of him. he hasn’t stopped sending him gifts. they vary in sizes, ranging from a small (but very expensive) ring, to an impressive collection of jae’s favorite accessory, the beret. they do, however come back to brian, most often than not with a note reading ‘stop spending money on me’ and, most often than not, brian would whine about this to sungjin.

“he likes music!” sungjins snaps after his daily dose of ‘i don’t know what to do, sungjin! what if we’ll never be together because i can’t give him what he wants?’ “get him something about that, you dumb shit! i swear to god, you are worse than a five year-old!” he throws a pillow at the now pouting man.

brian stands up, pillow falling on the ground. “you’re a genius! if i didn’t want jae i would marry you!”

“ew.”

“oh, shut up! come on, i need to figure out the next gift!” sungjin lets himself be dragged out of the room

 

* * *

 

he finds it when he enters a small shop, hidden between a cafe and a bar. he hadn’t expect to find anything there, but with how desperate he was becoming, he was ready to try anything. it was a d’angelico guitar, light brown, that looked like it has never been used. when brian asks th shop owner about it, the man just grunts out a ‘300’, before going back to reading his book.

sungjin sighs as soon as he spots the guitar. “are you trying to spend all your money on him?”

“maybe i am. why, you jealous i don’t spend it on you?”

“all of this is gonna come bite you in the ass, brian.”

“shut up, old man.” he says, but there’s no harshness in it.

he walks faster, the other trailing behind him, still sighing occasionally. brian hopes that this gift will not be given back. he closes his eyes, thinking of how angelic jae looks under the light, how he seems to be made to be in front of the public, under the spotlight.

brian fails to notice the look on sungjin’s face, fails to notice him looking around, frown on his face when he spots the figure following them.

“brian.” he says from behind the other, stopping him dead in his tracks.

“what, sungjin? i wanted to go to _the day._ i wanted to see my little brother and my angel. what could be more important?” he asks, giving the elder an exasperated look.

sungjin comes closer, making it look completely normal as he grabs brian’s arm and begins walking again. “we are being followed,” he whispers.

the younger’s face morphs immediately, a frown replacing his easy going smile. “by?”

“i don’t know yet, maybe jimmy’s people, but i’m not sure yet.” they change routes a few times, twice turning right, and thrice left. “they’re still on us.”

“what, you want to give them a show?”

“i want to talk to them, and find out why they’re in my part of the town.” he stops again, turning with his gun pointing to a man. the man’s hands shoot up ready to plead for his life.

“drop the act, mike! why are you following us?”

the man laughs, getting his own gun out. “will we ever be able to get you, brian?”

“not in this life. maybe when we’re both in hell.”

sighing rolls his eyes, taking the guitar from his friend. brian nods and cocks his weapon. “so, you going to talk or do i have to get the words out of you one bullet at a time?”

“easy there, _sir._ jimmy sent me to ask you about a deal.”

“‘never trust a man with an eyepatch’ that’s what my father told me. so no, i don’t want to have anything to do with jimmy.” brian says through gritted teeth, knuckles white from how hard he is holding the gun.

“that’s a shame, brian. you know he will make you accept the deal somehow.”

“send him my regards and hopes that he takes a bullet in the head, mike.” he says as he turns, placing the gun back in his jacket. “come on, sungjin, we have to get somewhere.”

sungjin nods, not speaking another word as he throws mike a glance. the man is still smiling, something like mischief in his eyes. he salutes them before turning to leave as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back after a long ass time. school and shits happened and well... i mean i'm here now so... thanks for waiting?? i guess

 

brian checks himself in the mirror. he is dressed for a special occasion, a very special one if he does say so himself. sungjin stares at him for his place on the couch. “it’s just a dinner.”

brian gasps, turning around and looking at him as if he had just shot a puppy in the head. “it’s a dinner with jae! it’s important! i can’t believe he accepted my invitation!”

“well you kinda did bully him with gifts until he said yes…”

“i did no such thing!” the brunette argues, but sungjin’s look disagrees. brian huffs, “whatever.” the other man laughs at his childish attitude.

“every day i question how are you on of the most scared of mobster.” he stands up from his place, moving to stand in front of brian. he unties his tie with a sigh. “can’t even tie a knot properly.”

“it’s the eyes, my dear sungjin.” he winces when the elder tugs the tie a bit too forceful. “careful, the only person i want near my throat is jae.” sungjin gives him another look. brian smiles. “yeah, i know, i’m disgusting.”

brian is pushed away, in the direction of the door. “i hate you.” he blows sungjin a kiss and shouts a ‘you don’t’ as his goodbye.

 

* * *

 

the first thing he notices when jae enters his car is the lack of berets, ‘i don’t have one for fancy occasions’, he laughs when brian points it out. he’s dressed in a suit, one that’s just the tiniest bit too small for him, judging by the way it ends shortly above his ankles. brian can’t help but chuckle at how young and naïve jae looks, with his too small suit, like a child outgrowing his clothes, and his too long hair, that reaches the nape of his neck.

“we having a problem?” jae challenges, trying his best to look as threatening as possible.

brian snorts. “you look cute, sweetheart, is all.” he notices the tips of his ears going pink. jae mumbles something that sounds like ‘shut up’, before turning his attention to the city passing by.

they arrive at the restaurant shortly after that. brian, like the gentleman he is, opened the car’s door for jae, holding his hand out for him to grab onto, and led him to the entrance, letting the younger pass first. jae smiled at him, out of politeness or because he was truly happy, brian wasn’t sure.

“so,” brian starts as they sit at a table hidden from prying eyes, “tell me about yourself, jae park.” he asks, hand holding a glass of red wine, ‘the best of the best for you’.

“well…” jae begins, looking behind brian’s shoulder, trying to come up with something to say about himself, “i’m 23 years old, i graduated school for writing and composing, i aspire to be a renowned musician someday, i want a dog but i can’t have one because of my allergies…” he stops, biting his lip, deep in thoughts, “my best friend is wonpil, we’ve known each other for over 10 years now, and i also think that he has a thing for your brother and the other man you’re usually with.”

brian stops smiling, instead letting out a soft gasp. “sungjin? oh, my god, he’s been eyeing the boy for so long now, it’s almost embarrassing.” he laughs, the sound light.

“i don’t think you’re entitled to say something about embarrassing when you’ve been sending me gifts for, like, two weeks now hoping that i would go out with you.” jae says, but there’s no bite to it.

“oh, so angel is trying to sass a poor old man. how rude of him.” jae reddens at the pet name.

“return the favor.” the blond manages to say after he took a sip of his drink.

brian chuckles. “well, i’m a 28 year old mobster, my dad left me his pride and joy and now i have to kill people and scare the shit out of them.”

“do you like it?” jae asks, the look on his face full of honest curiosity.

“not really, no.” the elder answers just as their food comes. he thanks the waitress with a smile. “i wanted to be a musician too, but alas, life isn’t always how we want it.” jae nods, moving to take his fork and start eating. “man… that’s depressing.”

brian tries to laugh it off, “anyway, besides being a mobster i’m also a full time annoyance for sungjin.” jae laughs, a sincere and nice sound.

they spend the rest of their dinner in a relative nice manner, throwing short lived insults at one another, before laughing and resuming their talk. brian feels like he is talking to an old friend, not a young man he had met a few weeks ago and who’s been making his life hell just by smiling.

just as they were finishing their deserts, brian remembered the exact reason he’s asked the younger out. “jae?” he asks and when he gets a soft hum, sign that he is listened, he inhales before continuing, “i want to protect you.”

“huh?” is what he gets in response.

“look, i’ve been going to your shows and… and i’ve seen people, bad people… and, they’ve been following you too. so,” he takes one of his rings off, giving it to jae over the table, “please take this as a promise that i won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

jae is left stunned, not comprehending what the elder was telling him. brian thrusts it in his direction one more time. jae takes it, a bit reluctant, slipping it on his ring finger. “please take care of me, not that i really care about my life, but i need to see what happens with pillie’s love life.” he bows his head, fringe falling in his eyes.

“i’d be glad to.” brian says, teaching for jae’s hand and lifting it to press a kiss on his ring finger. he thinks that the blush on the younger’s cheeks is worth it.

he takes jae home after it and he takes his time with the ride, trying as hard as possible to spend more time with the younger.

“next time,” brian says as he drops the younger off in front of his door, “i’ll make sure to get you a tailored suit. and a fancy beret.”

“next time?” jae frowns, an adorable pout on his lips.

“yes, _pretty boy_ , next time.” he leans in to kiss the corner of his mouth. he opens the door and pushes jae in with one last wink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back after a long ass time not updating this  
> hope this is good enough as an apology  
> also theres smut now??? yeey  
> enjoy

 

he knocks once, waiting for a response before coming in. a soft, honeyed voice asks him to come in. the woman behind him pushes him lightly, murmuring something about ‘not having time for your politeness, brian.’

“well, excuse me for showing my respect for the most feared woman in town, nayeon.” brian argues, but he smiles when the woman just rolls her eyes. he opens the door and walks in, just as a woman was turning around to greet him.

the room he enters is big. he doesn’t have to look to the side to see the table he knows is full of alcohol or to look behind to see the framed painting of nine women. he knows that under the desk that is in front of him there is at least one pistol, most likely the rest on the woman that’s smiling at him. a smile so warm that it can always make him feel safe, a smile that reaches her eyes and makes them look like moon crescents.

her bangs are parted down the side and she has to push them back every few minutes with how often they fall in her eyes. brian laughs when he notices the oversized shirt she is wearing. she looks just like she did back when they were young and playing dress up in her mom’s closet.

“jisoo, my dear!” he exclaimes, walking to her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “you need to cut your hair and get new clothes, but other than that, you look great, love.”

“how are you, darling?” jisoo asks as she welcomes brian to sit in front of her.

“oh, you know, same old, same old.”

“still running after your new boy toy?” nayeon snickers, earning herself a dirty look from brian. jisoo looks at her unbothered, but something in her eyes makes the woman stop and apologize.

“i need your help, soo.” brian starts as he places a small card on the desk. “jae got this yesterday. it’s an invitation from jimmy.”

jisoo takes the card and inspects it, her eyes quickly scanning the words on it, “you want me and my girls to keep an eye out, right?” the man nods, looking at the woman hopefully. she reaches over to take a hold of brian’s hand. “you know we will help you no matter what. after all, you made sure tzuyu was safe all that time ago. we’ll never be able to thank you enough, brian.”

she stands up, going to the phone on the wall. she picks it up and dials a number. “momo, i need you and sana to follow someone and make sure nothing happens to him.” she waits for a bit, before swiftly telling the person on the other side the details, “thank you, love. call me if anything happens.” and with one last farewell she hangs up.

brian moves until the woman is within arms reach, before hugging her. “i promise you, brian. nothing will ever happen to jae.”

and brian believes her.

 

* * *

 

by the time he reaches _the day_ it’s already past midnight, but he knows for a fact that jae is still there, probably on stage entertaining the crowd. he walks in, the band playing a mellow song, something about betrayal and lost love, and makes his way to his usual place, a table in the back; hidden from the lights and the unwanted attention, he feels at home.

just as he tries to catch the attention of a waitress, jae walks on stage, dressed like his usual self, pink beret on his head and golden glasses pushed high on his nose. he sits comfortably on the chair in front of the stage, sits as if he owns the place and as if everyone present is here for him. brian thinks that it might be true.

the song starts, and for just a moment, brian has troubles recognizing it. jae took the song, a somewhat cheerful tune, sung in high pitch, and made it his own. he sings with his eyes closed, feeling the slower, intimate melody deep in his bones. it’s almost like he’s trying to seduce everyone, make everyone fall in love with his innocent yet provocative persona. like his only goal is to make everyone his.

_With a bit of stimulation  
I'd be a great sensation_

but just as the chords of the cello play out, jae opens his eyes, and with one last breathy ‘daddy’, he fixes brian with a stare and gives him a small smile, trying until the end to be as innocent as possible. brian can’t help but finish his glass and smile back at him, but his hides the desire to push jae against a wall and make him regret being a tease.

he stands up and moves to the backstage, ready to see his angel again. the man nods to the workers when he passes them, blowing a kiss to his brother that was sitting next to wonpil. he briefly wonders if sungjin will show up any moment now. he has a feeling that the elder will when he notices the shy kiss wonpil places on dowoon’s hand. brian shakes his head and keeps walking.

he knocks once, twice when he finally reaches the backstage door. jimin opens it and greets him with one raised eyebrow. “you’re here for…” she begins, looking behind him and not seeing any of the usual presents he comes with.

brian notices the pink beret cladded head resting on a pillow. “good evening to you, too, jimin.” he says as he enters the room, going straight to jae. “hello, angel.” he sings as he takes a place next to the younger.

jae looks at him, confusion clear in his eyes, before it all transforms in… fondness, brian thinks. his smile is big, reaching his eyes easily; it makes brian want to squish his cheeks. “hi, brian! did you like my performance tonight?

“with every performance of yours that i witness, i realize just how out of this world you are, angel. what did i do to deserve having the honor of listening to you?”

jae blushes, a pretty bright red adorning his cheeks; it only deepens brian’s want to touch them. brian wonders, only for a moment, if he’ll have to pay for the gift that is park jaehyung. he is ready to give up his life if that meant to be close to jaehyung for a bit longer.

he acknowledges the book that jae is holding on his chest now. he takes it from his hands after asking for permission. “baudelaire.” he hums, impressed by the choice, “never took you as one to enjoy symbolism or french writers.”

jae snorts, a sound that makes brian let out a laugh. “please, brian. i look as if i am ready to swim all the way to france just to hear a native talk in the language. of course i like baudelaire.”

“read it to me. read your favorite poem, or verse, just let me know what’s your favorite.” the man asks. he chuckles when jae enthusiastically flips the book open again.

“ok, ill read you my favorite verse. you ready?” when brian nods, he coughs once before strating to read it, “ _you walk among the dead, oh beauty, and mock them_. it’s not that interest--”

“you like it cause it remind you of me, right?” brian smirks.

the color returns to the blond’s cheeks. “as if! i like it because i like it!”

“easy, love, i was just teasing.” he kisses the corner of his mouth, only succeeding in making the younger blush more. “want to go back to mine?” the brunette asks, playing with jae’s hand.

“i’ve… never done this before, brian.” the blond admits, shyly looking down.

brian takes his hand and presses a few kisses on it. “don’t worry, love, i’ll be by your side the entire time.”

the singer smiles and nods. “let’s go the!” he exclaims, standing up and dragging brian out of the door after getting his belongings.

brian can only nod and follow him out the door and into the night.

 

* * *

 

brian takes jae’s jacket off his shoulders, placing it on the chair next to him. “something to drink?” he asks, already heading to the table that holds bottles over bottles of alcohol. when jae shakes his head, telling the older man that he can’t stand alcohol, brian laughs and puts his full glass down.

“we wouldn’t want you to taste alcohol when you kiss me now, would we?” the blond blushes and brian just takes that as an agreement.

the brunette walks back to the younger, making jae yelp in surprise when he touches his chest, pushing him down on the couch. “you ever kissed someone?” a faint, just a bit above a whisper ‘no’ is heard from the other. brian smiles, nodding, “i’m more than happy to be your first everything, park jaehyung.”

he leans in slowly, giving jae a chance to back out, and gently touches his nose; lets his hand stroke the blond’s chest, drawing a little heart next to his, before finally pressing his lips against jae’s soft ones. their first kiss lasts for just a few seconds, nothing more than two pairs of lips pressed against each other, there are no sparks, only the touch of skin. but then, after brian resting his forehead on jae’s and lightly holding his jaw, the blond leans in, giving the elder a chaste kiss, asking him to take the lead. and brian gladly does so.

he kisses the younger breathless, kisses him until all he taste on his lips is jae, until all he can feel in his hands is jae, until everything around him turns into jae; he kisses him for as long he can last before jae pulls back and asks for ‘more, brian, please give me more’. he stands up, making the singer stand up as well. he drags him into his bedroom, quickly turning on the lights.

“shouldn’t we do it with the lights off?” jae asks, playing with the hem of his sweater.

“i want to see you in all your beauty, angel.” is what he gets in response, just as brian pushes him gently on the bed. “now let me make you feel alive, baby.”

jae nods, slowly stripping his sweater, but brian is quick to stop him, doing the job himself. he smirks when he sees just how red the younger is, how that’s all because of him. he feels proud at the thought that he’s the only one that gets to see jae like this.

“you’re so pretty like this, baby.” brian praises him, making jae moan as he kisses him down his neck, over his chest, always moving lower and lower, until he’s just below his belly button. he blows a raspberry there, to which jae responds by laughing loudly and trying to hit the brunette until he gets up. “you’re so red, jae. even here,” he emphasizes by twisting a nipple in between his fingers, “so red just from me kissing you.”

“b-brian, shut up and do something.” jae whines, trying to push the elder’s hand away from his chest.

“as you wish, prince.” the man hums as he helps him out of his pants and underwear, stroking jae’s legs, admiring just how pale they are, how there’s no blemish on them. he wanted jae to remember being his. so he bites, bites the inside of his milky thighs, leaving marks over marks, until all he can see is the imprint of his teeth, till all he can hear in the bedroom are the little sounds that jae’s making.

the brunette moves upwards, finally touching the younger’s cock. he takes him in his hand, giving him a few pumps, pressing a kiss to the tip, before sinking down on it. he feels fingers interwining with his hair, tugging lightly when he starts bopping his head. the man goes on for a few minutes, until he can tell that the younger is close, with how the words moaned turned into incoherent noises.

he pulls up with a pop, earning himself a whine from the blond. “shh, baby, you’re gonna enjoy what’s coming even better, i promise you.”

he kisses the younger as he pushes finger after finger inside him. he holds him close, praising how good he is for him, how breathtaking he looks like that, all spread out just for brian, how beautiful he sounds as brian finally, _finally_ , enters him.

brian holds the younger tight, moving ever so slightly, making sure to be as gentle as possible to his precious angel.

and so what if when they finally release, brian holds jae even tighter? so what if, when jae is dozing off, covered by the blanket and cleaned by brian, the brunette uses his finger to write ‘i love you’ on his back? the night was theirs, and theirs only, with only moon knowing what they did.

brian was to make sure that no one took this, jae, away from him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sooooo sorry it took me years to post this  
> ill admit, i lost motivation to write this story, but now i hope i found it again  
> ill try to finish this as quickly as i can, but dont get your hopes up  
> i hope youll enjoy this pretty short chapter  
> sorry again

jae wakes up just as he feels a pair of lips kiss the top of his head. he tries to go back to sleep, which in theory shouldn’t be hard, with the way brian plays with his hair, but just as he makes himself more comfortable, his stomach starts to grumble, making brian let out a tiny chuckle.

 

jae whines and opens his eyes to look at the elder, smiling softly when he sees the brunette still laughing. “i’m sorry about that,” he says, putting his hand over his stomach, “he’s being a cunt because he can.”

 

this causes brian to laugh even harder. “i’ve made you food,” he points to the tray on his nightstand, “hope you like eggs and bacon, angel.”

 

“at this point i could eat anything, even jimin’s cooking,” he snorts as he stands up just the tiniest bit, wincing when he feels the soreness in his lower half.   
  
brian stands up, picking the younger up and making him sit on top of the pillows, as he sits back down in front of him, tray in between them. he takes the fork and knife in his hands, starting to cut some of the food. jae whines about how he is old enough to feed himself, but brian just ignores him in favor of feeding the singer.

 

after eating more than half of it, jae pushes the tray away.

 

“you should eat more,” brian tells him, putting it back on the nightstand.  
  
“if i eat anymore i will explode. you don’t want that.”

 

brian hums, sitting next to the blond again. he pulls him in his arms, hand going back to playing with the soft hair. jae starts humming something, and for a brief moment it seems like they are the only one in this world, that time is frozen and that they can spend the rest of their lives just sitting in each other’s arms, enjoying the silence that has settled over them.

 

brian presses one more kiss to jae’s forehead. “you’re young,” jae hums as he plays with the ring brian gave him, “make sure not to burn too quickly.”

 

the younger frowns, looking up at him. “what’s that supposed to mean?” he asks, but brian just keeps playing with his hair, choosing to act as if he hasn’t said anything.

 

when a few minutes pass and nothing happens, jae shrugs, before going back to his ring. brian takes his hand, lifting it up to press a kiss to the jewelry.

 

after that, jae can feel himself dozing off, and he allows himself to stay in brian’s arms for a few more hours.

 

* * *

 

he leaves brian’s place after the elder makes him lunch and feeds him again. he looks down at the long coat that brian landed him, blushing at the thought that all the clothes underneath were his. he can’t believe that the mobster even gave him a pair of underwear. god, with how red his face is he swears he will overheat before he gets to wonpil.

 

as soon as he knocks on wonpil’s door, he hears someone rush to it, before the door opens to reveal one kim wonpil with messy hair and what looks to be a nasty bruise on his neck. he can’t help but snicker.

 

“which one was it?” he asks as he tries to look over his shoulder to see who else was in the house.

 

wonpil coughs and blushes, making room for the elder to come in. what he didn’t expect was to see both sungjin and dowoon on wonpil’s sofa, looking uncomfortable now that jae was in the same room as them. they stand up, sungjin moving over to the youngest singer to fix his shirt.

 

“we’re sorry for this, pillie,” he says as dowoon nods from his right side.

 

wonpil’s cheeks flush again, head hanging down as he tries to not show his blush. “it’s ok, jinnie, woonie. i wanted it,” he mumbles. the two other men reach forward to hold his hands, both of them kissing them.

 

“we’ll let you spend time with jaehyung,” dowoon says as he leans in to kiss the older. sungjin does the same, and after that they are out the door.

 

jae wiggles his eyebrows at wonpil, walking over to the previously occupied couch and promptly falling down on it. “so you’re a thing now, huh?” he asks, making room next to him for his best friend.

 

wonpil gets red again, but sits down anyway. he hugs jae’s arm, resting his head on his shoulder. “i think i’m in love with them, jae.”

 

the blond snorts as kisses wonpil’s head. “took you long enough,” he comments, beginning to play with his hair. “seems like both of us got it last night,” jae winks down at him, but he knows that the other is too far gone for him to pay jae any mind.

 

after a few more minutes of staring into distance he finally seems to register what jaehyung said. “you what?” he screeches, pushing the elder away and looking at him with wide eyes.

 

the blond winks again.

 

wonpil sighs one more time, before laying his head back on jae’s chest. “i can’t believe you got a mobster wrapped around your finger, jae…”

 

“i know, baby,” he exhales, action dreamy as his hand moves over to his ring to stroke it. “he’s like the night, pil. he’s so mysterious, but once you get to know him, you realize that he’s the most beautiful person out there. he’s exactly what i needed in my life.”

 

the brunette gives him a look, one that says that he is judging him. “the night doesn’t kill, jae,” he finally says, eyes darting down to the ring on jae’s finger.

 

the singer doesn’t hear him, a dumb smile playing on his face as he lifts his hand up to kiss the ring. wonpil shakes his head, standing up to walk over to the record player, picking up a billie holiday record and putting it on. he knows that it’s one of jae’s favorite, and just like he imagined, soon enough the elder is singing along to the female artist, inviting the brunette to a duet.

 

they spend the next few hours just fooling around, until jae finally turns into his adult self and realizes that he has to go home and change into something presentable for his job, not his… whatever brian was to him now.

 

he hugs wonpil tightly, before bidding him goodbye and turning around to leave. as he walks back home, he notices someone following him. he looks behind him and sees the dark figure wearing black that stops to look at some knick knacks outside a shop. definitely not suspicious.

 

he takes one left turn, before taking two right turns. when he looks behind again he notices that they are still following. he walks faster, trying to get away from the person, but he can hear footsteps getting closer. he tries not to get a panic attack as he takes one final turn. he is met, however, with a dead end.

 

behind him someone lets out a chuckle, sound making jae shiver. he wants to turn and get a better look at them, but before he can do that, he feels something hit his head.

 

after that everything becomes black and quiet.  


	7. Chapter 7

when jae finally comes back to his senses, he realizes that he can’t see anything. for a moment he thinks that whoever hit him may have blinded him forever, but then, all of a sudden the blackness morphs into a bright light that makes his eyes water.

 

“finally awake, ay, boy?” a man laughs in front of him, a shining object in his hand as he turns it. jae can notice a black eyepatch covering his right eye, but before he can try to make out more details, he feels a stinging pain across his cheek.

 

“come on, kid, give me a show!” he barked, hitting jae’s other cheek.

 

the boy whimpers, trying to get away from the danger, but all he can do is move the chair he is tied to just the tiniest bit. he is caged, he can’t do anything but accept this as the way he will die.

 

“i can’t believe brian got all soft for ya, kid. did’ya know that i managed to steal some of his profit without him even noticing?” the man moves closer again, this time the knife glistening in the light. jae can feel his blood run cold.

 

“how about i make you _all_ pretty for brian, huh? i bet he would like ya with a nice cut on your face… or maybe i should make you wear an eyepatch just like good ol’ me, what’d’ya say, boy?”

 

jae can only stare at the man, praying to whatever god or deity there is to at least make his death hurt as little as possible. he wants to scream, beg and plead for his life, but he finds that he can’t form any words, just whines and whimpers as the man runs the tip of his knife across his cheek. he feels his skin being cut open, but for some reason there isn’t any pain.

 

he once read a paper on adrenaline out of boredom, and he can faintly remember it saying that in intense situation the body released more of the hormone than usual, making the situation either grow in intensity or numb everything. he likes to think that maybe his body is working with him on this one, making him unable to feel the way the grinning monster before him presses the blade across his cheek, chest and legs.

 

the blond feels something burn the cut on his face, finally realizing that he is crying. the man’s smirk only widens at the pain jae is feeling and that makes the boy feel sick to his stomach. he felt like crawling in a ball and crying for days.

 

“say, boy, ya really think brian will come save ya ugly ass?” the man asked, snorting as he slapped jae one more time.

 

from behind him, a voice says: “i don’t know, jimmy. will he come?”

 

brian.

 

that’s the last thing jae heard before the darkness embraced him again.

 

* * *

 

his whole being hurts. that’s what jae notices when he wakes up again, this time in a warm bed, covered by an equally warm blanket. he moves his head to the side, only to wince when the pillow touches his cheek.

 

“hey, angel, easy there,” someone says from above him. he quickly opens his eyes and meets brian’s soft smile, his gentle eyes. “i’m so sorry, i let this happen to you, love,” he whispers, hand caressing his forehead, pushing his hair back.

 

“‘s ok, bri.”

 

“it’s not, jae! i should’ve been more careful! you got fucking hurt, jaehyung!”

 

jae sits up, taking ahold of brian’s hand. he lifts it up, kissing it gently, before finally speaking: “i’m fine, brian. really, i could’ve taken him down!” at that the elder snorts, pulling the blond closer gently.

 

“i’m sorry you had to suffer,” he whispers against his hair, pressing a kiss to it.

 

“hey, you’re the one that will have to look at those ugly scars. i should be the one to apologize,” jae laughs, grimacing.

 

“you’re the most beautiful angel i’ve ever seen, love. those scars could not take away your beauty,” brian emphasizes it by pressing a kiss over the bandaid on the younger’s cheek. “my perfect, little angel.”

 

jae blushes, nodding once before averting his eyes. “bri?” when the man hums he continues, “what did you do with that man?”

 

“killed him,” brian speaks, disgust audible in his voice. “killed him slowly and painfully before doing the same to his men too. should’ve done that years ago, if you ask me, angel.”

 

jae hugs him tightly, hiding his face in brian’s chest and inhaling deeply.

 

“you’re safe now, my love. this time forever.”

 

he lets out a shaky breath, looking up at the elder. brian’s eyes search for his and when he meets them he smiles again. jae can still feel the way his skin had been cut open, can still feel the sharp pain from the punches and hits, but he realizes that they don’t mean anything anymore. brian said he will protect him, brian made sure the man who hurt him could never touch him again, brian cared.

 

and for the moment, that’s all that matters to him.

 

a few knocks pull him out of his thoughts, making him break eye contact with the brunette and pull back quickly. brain sighs, not letting go of the younger’s hand.

 

the door opens, one tired looking sungjin sitting in the doorway. “pillie wants to see him, brian,” he announces, moving aside a bit to reveal the singer, who screeches one loud ‘jae!’ before rushing to the bed and jumping in the blond’s arms.

 

jae laughs softly, arms wrapping around his best friend, despite the discomfort he feels in them. “yeah, pillie, i missed you, too,” he says, flinching when the younger pulls back to glare at him.

 

“if you pull something like this again, i swear i will come to heaven and kill you myself again!”

 

he smiles at how serious the boy in his arms looks, but when wonpil doesn’t smile back he nods, giving the younger his pinkie. “promise i’ll try to stay away from trouble.”

 

wonpil links their pinkies, before leaning in to give the blond a kiss. “you better keep your word, jae,” he whispers against his lips. jae can only nod again, too scared to open his eyes and look at his friend.

 

he can feel the younger move in his arms, before he hears a loud slap. he quickly opens his eyes, watching the red mark that spreads on brian’s cheek. the man doesn’t look away, maintaining eye contact with wonpil. the latter still looks angry, but jae can tell that this anger is different than the one he felt for him.

 

“if something happens to him again, i will kill you.”

 

brian nods, holding his hand out to the younger. “i wouldn’t stop you, kim wonpil.”

 

the singer scowls at the hand that is in front of him, making no move to shake it. “good.”

 

and with that, wonpil turns back to his sunshine self, hugging jae strongly. “i love you, jae. it hurts me to know what you’ve been through. please don’t ever leave me,” he murmurs, head buried in the blond’s shoulder.

 

he presses a kiss to wonpil’s temple, hands stroking his back tenderly. he looks at brian, hoping that both of them, the most important persons in his life, would hear the promise he makes.

 

“never.”


	8. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh...... this is it  
> i am finally done with this piece of trash and i can just yeet it to the back of my mind and never think of it again  
> if you made it here, through all my unplanned hiatuses, thank you. it means a lot to me to know that some of you gave this work a chance and stuck with it till now  
> if you gave up over time, thank you. thank you you at least tried it, but i get it if you just couldnt be bothered bc of my chaotic schedule  
> its been a year i think since i started this, i like to think that my style has changed at least a tiiiiiiny bit and i am happy to finally conclude this  
> i really hope you enjoyed this  
> ill see you in the next one... maybe... hopefully  
> ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)

brian throws the pistol on the desk, telling himself that he will deal with cleaning it later. he leans back in his chair, letting his hat cover his face, ready to close his eyes and take a short nap, before having to get up again and leave to the club. the sound of the door opening quickly pulls him back to reality, but he has yet to remove the hat. 

 

he knows just by the rushed pace with which the person moves that it is just sungjin, probably ready to give him another lecture on how bad it is to kill someone out in the city, where people could easily interfere, or about how jinyoung will get fired  _ again. _ as if the first time was his fault. 

 

“we gotta leave if you want to catch jae before his performance,” he says, taking the titfer off his face. “come on, rise and shine, asshole!”

 

brian whines, trying to reach for the hat and put it back. he is sure that he would not miss jae, but instead that  _ sungjin  _ would miss wishing wonpil good luck for his stage. he honestly wants to barf; his brother and best friend were truly disgusting when near that singer. 

 

“stop thinking that we’re gross and  _ move! _ ” sungjin yells over his shoulder, making brian realize that the man has already started walking away without him. 

 

he grabs his coat and darts out, rapidly catching up with the elder. “you should quit being my right hand man and become a psychic, sungjin, my dear.”

 

at that, the man snorts, hiding his grin behind his hand. “as if your dumb ass could survive without me.” 

 

brian gasps, hand shooting up to his chest to cover his heart. “you ass! i’d be more than fine without you!” he says, voice so sure of himself that it makes sungjin laugh even harder. he left it at that, not really in the mood to argue with the overgrown whiny baby of a mafia boss. 

 

the brunette keeps up with the fast pace sungjin sets, just a few step behind, but honestly, who could blame him when ju st the thought of seeing his  _ fiancé  _ perform a song that would most likely make his heart beat faster, his smile only growing which each note that he sings. 

 

once inside the club, sungjin pushes him towards the bar, murmuring something about brian needing a drink, before disappearing backstage, no other explanation added. brian shakes his head, signaling to mark to prepare his usual drink, as he makes his way towards the back of the club, where the lights are dimmed in such a way that they almost make him envelop in darkness, making the other guests unable to see him. 

 

he falls on the sofa, groaning when he feels the soft cushion under him. he eyes the stage. smiling when he takes note of jimin singing, her eyes shut, looking almost as if she is somewhere far away, seeming content. 

 

the seat next to him dips, making him turn his attention to the newcomer. he greets jisoo with a simple nod, moving a bit to the side to make room for nayeon to sit as well. the woman, however, doesn’t seem keen on sitting anywhere near him, but that doesn’t surprise him. 

 

“congratulations, my darling,” jisoo speaks, smile as warm as the blush that adornes her cheeks. 

 

“i sent you the invitation a week ago, soo,” he says with an easy laugh, no bite behind the words. 

 

“and you, brian, would know that i was… rather busy the past week. that is, if you read my letter.” she raises an eyebrow, biting the inside of her cheek to stop from smiling. 

 

“you mean the one where you give me  _ great  _ detail about what you did with--” a light smack stops him before he could finish. he laughs, raising his arms up in surrender when he sees her glare at him. 

 

a younger kid, brian is almost sure his name is yugyeom, brings him his drink, but not before putting jisoo’s glass next to it too. he nods at the two and rushes back to help mark. 

 

the woman sighs, pulling nayeon down in her lap, shushing her when she yelps and tries to stand up. jisoo nods to the stage, brian following her gaze, only to gasp when he sees his lover. 

 

he stands there, confidence radiating out of him, eyes searching for brian’s. his figure is drowning in the elder’s coat, ever-present beret on, this time a pale green. when he takes the microphone in his hand, his ring sparkling in the artificial light; the scar on his cheek almost invisible under it.

 

he throws brian a smile, before opening his mouth, just as the trumpets start. his voice is low, seductive, yet full of passion, trying to put all of his heart and soul into the song. 

 

_ Till the end of time _

_ Long as stars are in the blue _

_ Long as there's a spring, a bird to sing _

_ I'll go on loving you _

 

brian chuckles when he recognizes the song. of course he would choose to perform the song that was playing when brian proposed. he keeps on watching him, taking in every single detail, as if he doesn’t have  _ all  _ of jae memorised by now. 

 

from the corner of his eye he sees jisoo hugging nayeon closer, with the latter blushing furiously. when brian looks to his side, he sees sungjin and dowoon, whispering something in wonpil’s ears, notice how he squirms under their touches and almost,  _ almost,  _ throws his glass of whiskey at them. but most importantly, he sees jaehyung, wrapped up in his song, brian’s marks still visible on his neck, ring on full display. 

 

he sees his angel, singing to the whole crowd, but also just for him. he smiles softly, heart full of love. 

 

his angel is happy and safe, and that’s all could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
